Downtime Flash Fiction Challenge
by IantojJackh
Summary: A series of Flash Fictions in response to response to the Downtime challenge by Shadows-of-Realm and theicemenace. Coincides with the Flash Fictions for the Truth or Dare Challenge.
1. Zelenka's Shock

A/N: My response to the Downtime challenge by Shadows-of-Realm and theicemenace. Comes in at 295 words. Takes place in the same 'universe' as my response to the Truth or Dare challenge, both of which may become a series of shorts.

* * *

**Atlantis Downtime: Rodney's ****Other Hidden ****Talent**

Radek had been looking for his boss for an hour, but had no luck. No one had any idea where the arrogant scientist had scurried off to. After checking the city sensors he found a lone life sign on the other edges of the North Pier where Rodney had set up a _science quarantine_ a week ago. He had always expected it was a ruse for something else and this confirmed it. The small man had to find out what McKay was up to as he had disappeared every night for hours after he went off duty.

As Zelenka got closer the locked down area of the city he could hear music being played beautifully on the piano. At first he could not make out the song, but the closer Radek got he recognized the song as Impossible Dream. He knew Rodney used to play growing up, but McKay had said he hadn't played since he was twelve; or so he led people to believe. What he heard next was most unexpected; a voice that could rival a professional opera singer. "That could not be Rodney, could it?" he was in disbelief that if Rodney possessed a talent like this that he would keep it hidden.

The Czech got close enough to be able to see into the room, but stay out of sight. Sure enough Rodney was seated at the piano, singing and playing while Jennifer stood at the far end of the large instrument.

After Rodney was done playing, Jennifer approached him and nudged him away from the piano to sit on his lap. "A man of many talents," Jennifer pulled her husband in for a kiss. "I'm glad you are enjoying my birthday gift." The physician nodded back toward the baby grand.


	2. Accidental Exposure

A/N: Follow up for my latest Truth or Dare piece. Comes in at 299 words after some major tweaking. Wasn't sure if to place this in McKeller or Downtime, but chose Downtime since it's a companion for Truth or Dare (which I am soliciting ideas for Rodney's revenge)

* * *

**Downtime: Accidental Exposure**

Rodney rubbed his ankle as he sat on a couch in the mess hall. He was in amazement that women walked around in these torture devices. Having them on only a few hours, his feet and back were killing him. _Sheppard must pay._ There were only two hours left before he could take off the dress as the last rule of the dare stipulated that he couldn't return to his quarters until after the dare was over. The cranky scientist went off duty twenty minutes ago and he was growing tired of the stares and giggles of passersby. _Didn't they get enough of it earlier? Why are they still looking at me?_ The only positive thing was that Jennifer would be off duty soon and would keep him company.

Rodney leaned back and got comfortable waiting for his wife to join him. The giggling and staring only got worse. "What the hell?" The attention was becoming annoying and his patience grew thin, "What!" he snapped at the next person that he caught staring. Instead of getting an answer, the young nurse went running in the opposite direction.

Teyla had finished a sparring session with Ronon and the two picked up food and were headed to a table when they came upon Rodney.

"Um, Rodney," Teyla said with uncertainty in her voice as she stared the obviously clueless man.

"What? Not you too. What's with everyone? It's not like I haven't been wearing this all day," Rodney saw no problem.

"McKay, I think you are supposed to wear something under the dress," Ronon finally pointed out the problem.

"Oh," Rodney finally got the hint and closed his legs. His boxers had been causing the dress ride up and he had enough by lunchtime and chose to get rid of them.


End file.
